La esencia de las flores
by VainRequiem
Summary: Fue entonces, cuando el pelinegro miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo de la rubia, que se dio cuenta que en la bufanda se había enganchado una pequeña rosa de color rojo. Miró a Ino que lucía una sonrisa traviesa y se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás de la floristería. Sonrió con cariño y salió del lugar, esperando a la alocada rubia. Re-editado:10 de Agosto/2013


**»**Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**La esencia de las flores  
-**oneshot-

**·**

En un lugar impregnado de dulces aromas, pétalos de un sinfín de colores por la madera del suelo, jarrones llenos de un sinfín de flores, cada una diferente y única al resto, y una docena de bolsas de abono… Ahí estaba él, vestido de negro y resaltando en aquel lugar tan colorido.

Frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la bufanda, mostrando su disconformidad a la nada.

¿¡Como rayos había acabado él ahí y en un día así!?

Ah, ya recordaba. Aquello era una misión que le recién fue encomendada por la Hokage.

* * *

_—Sai, miembro de la Raíz de Anbu, te mando de misión a...—Tsunade bajó la mirada hacia el informe de la misión, para asegurarse de que decía el lugar correcto—La floristería Yamanaka._

_La cara que puso en aquel momento le hubiera gustado verla._

* * *

Frunció aún más el ceño y soltó un suspiro resignado hacia el techo mientras se colocaba el mandil característico de la tienda.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que la Hokage no se encontraba de humor. Si lo hubiera estado seguramente el mocoso que siempre perseguía a Naruto se estaría haciendo cargo de la misión y no él. Pero como es natural, Tsunade-sama pagaba su enfado con todo el mundo, incluso con alguien como él.

—Sai-kun~

Desvió su oscura mirada del delantal y la fijó en la chica que estaba delante la puerta. Dicha chica llevaba su cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta alta y con el flequillo tapando la vista de uno de sus ojos color azul cielo.

—¿Sí, Ino?—preguntó Sai con su habitual tono inexpresivo que ya utilizaba solamente por costumbre. Hacía poco que había vuelto a sentir y ser como un ninja 'normal', pero las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, o éso dicen.

—Te queda bien el mandil...—susurró Ino, sonrojándose e inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha. Fue al sentir la atenta mirada del pelinegro que se dio cuenta que lo pensó en voz alta-. ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento!

—Nada—le disculpó Sai, sonriendo sinceramente—. Pero supongo que no venías a decir lo bien que me queda el mantel.

Ino enarcó una de sus finas y rubias cejas, claramente molesta. "¡Tan perfeccionista en unas cosas y descuidado en otras!" pensó ella.

—¡No es un mantel!—chilló, provocando que el pelinegro le mirase con inocente sorpresa, bajando la mirada hacia el mandil de un tono gris verdoso.

—Tú lo llamaste mantel...—dijo Sai, volviendo a mirar a la rubia, con esos pozos negros brillando de curiosidad e ingenuidad. Ino se le quedó mirando con una mueca de exasperación tras escuchar aquello, sabiendo de ante mano que el pelinegro ingenuo precisamente no era.

—No le dije mantel, dije mandil**—**explicó la rubia como si él fuese un niño chico, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Tú hoy no las tienes todas contigo, ¿eh?

Sai miró al suelo cabizbajo, demostrando así a Ino que había sido descubierto. Yamanaka suspiró y le miró con algo que el pelinegro se arriesgaría a calificar de cariño. Un suave repiqueteo llamó la atención de ambos, que dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la floristería.

La pareja se quedó mirando al cliente. Un chico de cabello castaño, despeinado y recogido estaba mirando la única adonis de la tienda, ignorando a los dependientes.

Sai se quedó mirando a Ino y viceversa.

—Esto... Si me permite aconsejarle...—titubeó Ino mientras se acercaba al extraño cliente, quién se le quedó mirando con sus rojos orbes—. La adonis significa pena en el amor, y no creo que quiera regalar eso.

—No, no—rió el chico, negando con la cabeza con voz divertida—. Solo que me intrigué—declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues si me permite, debería comprar una campanilla blanca—intervino por primera vez Sai, que ya había cogido la flor de su respectivo cesto.

Ino se quedó impresionada con Sai y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder volver a la realidad, mientras que el castaño observaba la flor que le habían recomendado.

—Aquí tiene—tendió Sai una bolsa con la flor dentro que el chico cogió, le dio el dinero a la rubia y se fue.

**·**

Durante todo el día sucedió lo mismo: entraban clientes, ella les aconsejaba y Sai les atendía.

Ino estuvo todo el día observando al pelinegro por si volvía a hablar sobre su preciado idioma de las flores, pero no lo hizo. Él se mantuvo callado y sonriendo con su sonrisa china en todo momento -como la llamaba Sakura-. Así que decidió ir directa al grano, por lo que cuando hubo cerrado la floristería Yamanaka paró a Sai justo cuando iba a salir.

—Bien, Sai...—dijo Ino con una seriedad que no estaba acostumbrada a irradiar.

El ojinegro se acomodó la bufanda con la que había venido al ver por la ventana de su casa la nieve caer. Al escuchar el repiqueteó del pie de la rubia golpear contra la madera decidió mirarla y zanjar el asunto antes de que no se pudiera salir del local.

—¿Sí, Ino?—preguntó con su típico tono inocente y su falsa sonrisa.

—Deja ya la sonrisa china que tanto usas—se quejó la rubia poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

Sai parpadeó un par de veces, fingiendo que no sabía de que quería preguntarle. Entonces vio como la ojiazul cogía aire y lo soltaba en un lento suspiro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que significa la adonis, ah?

Una gota bastante cómica se alojó en la cabeza de Sai. "Siempre hace de un grano de arena una montaña..." pensó él mientras rascaba su nuca nerviosamente.

* * *

_Sai pasaba por una de las calles más transitadas de Konoha -sí, justamente por la calle donde estaba la floristería Yamanaka- cuando su casa estaba en dirección contraria._

_Cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de la floristería, alcanzó a ver de reojo la sonrisa deslumbrante de Ino mientras cuidaba las flores. Sonrió de medio lado y decidió esperar en el tejado a que ella cerrara la tienda._

* * *

—Te enfadarás, lo aseguro—dijo, volviendo a acomodarse la bufanda.

—Intenta.

Sai cogió todo el aire que fue capaz y lo soltó en la cara de la rubia, intentando que se enfadara y se le pasara lo de la maldita flor. Que para su desgracia no sucedió.

—Suelo pasar por aquí y de vez en cuando escucho lo que explicas a los clientes, eso es todo.

Ino le amenazó con el dedo índice y le miró con seriedad mal fingida.

—Que sea la última vez, Sai-kun...

Fue entonces, cuando el pelinegro miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo de la rubia, que se dio cuenta que en la bufanda se había enganchado una pequeña rosa de color rojo. Miró a Ino que lucía una sonrisa traviesa y se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás de la floristería.

Sonrió con cariño y salió del lugar aunque no se dirigió a su casa, si no que esperó a la alocada rubia que se le ocurría declararse mediante flores.

* * *

—¿Tsunade-sama, cree que Ino lo habrá intentado aunque sea?—preguntó Shizune abrazando a la pequeña y coqueta cerdita.

—No—susurró Tsunade mientras miraba por el finestral. Shizune le miró confusa—. Yo creo que lo ha conseguido.

La cerdita, Tonton, y Shizune se miraron una a la otra, un poco confusas para segundos después sonreír y mirar también a través de la ventana.


End file.
